


Pour Some Sugar

by h_itoshi



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: And a little fluff to wrap it up, Because have you seen Yamada's hips, Generic lapdance plot, M/M, Truth or dare is the best excuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-15 21:32:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9258128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/h_itoshi/pseuds/h_itoshi
Summary: Honestly, Chinen thinks, Yamada should have known better than to pick dare when Daiki's the one deciding it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So. It looks like a lot of truth or dare right now but this thing has been finished since early October, I'm ashamed to say, as a product of pure self indulgence. I don't even know why I never posted it, probably some old demons telling me not to lol. So I'll just post it at two in the morning instead?What? Also it's been in my fic folder called poursomesugar since August last year (read 2015), I'm not renaming it now haha.

Honestly, Chinen thinks, Yamada should have known better than to pick dare when Daiki's the one deciding it.

"I dare you to give Chinen a lapdance." Daiki says, perfectly serious, so serious there is a silence following his words.

"WHAT!?" It's a chorus of Yamada and Chinen, both as horrified while the others laugh so hard they fall over or have tears in their eyes. Daiki's serious face breaks into a sadistic grin as he crosses his arms and gives them an encouraging look.

It's way too early for these dares, at least if Chinen is to judge, since the only ones who really are drunk are Yuto and Takaki who have the vodka hidden somewhere behind them.

"Why me?" He whines, trying his best miserable expression on Daiki who just gives him a look that plainly calls him an idiot and he has no idea why. "I don't want him to, I'm innocent here!"

"You haven't been innocent since you were sixteen." Keito tells him and Chinen has to suffer a round of catcalls.

Yamada is surprisingly quiet, busy glaring daggers at Daiki like he can make him change his mind just by willpower.

"Well?" Daiki asks, looking back at Yamada with a grin that is so smug Yamada's eyes narrow. "Would you prefer the punishment-dare?"

Yamada makes a pained face, since the punishment-dare (everyone got to come up with one and Yabu's idea was the most horrible so it won) is to go to Johnny's office and explain that your secret girlfriend is pregnant.

Silence settles back when Yamada rises, a determined look on his face as he turns to Yuto and Takaki. "I'm gonna need some of that."

Yuto pouts but finds the vodka bottle behind him and hands it to Yamada, stretching over Inoo and Keito since it's really cramped, and Yamada immediately gulps down enough to be a big shot straight from the bottle, then makes an appropriate face for having just swallowed almost half a decilitre alcohol.

"Are you actually gonna do it? My girlfriend's going to spontaneously orgasm when she hears this." Keito says, not even bothering to be quiet and Yamada growls at him before turning to Chinen, who's frozen where he sits in shock.

"Sit." Yamada tells him, pointing at an armchair by the windows, and then holds out the vodka bottle for him. "Here. If you laugh I'll kill you."

Chinen nods, mind racing with all the possible reactions he could have, and he doesn't think laughing is one of them, but gratefully accepts the bottle. He wonders how much he has to drink right now to make sure he doesn't get an involuntary boner because he'd never hear the end of that.

More than he can handle at once, he figures, and simply swallows down a mouthful, feeling the burn down his throat and he hopes it goes to his head quick enough.

"That goes for all of you, too." Yamada points sternly around their group, looking especially long at BEST, but Daiki just grins at him.

"Want some music Yama-chan?" He asks, already pulling his phone from his pocket.

"If you want me to go for it." Yamada snaps, glaring at Daiki so hard Chinen's pretty certain there's something going on here that he doesn't know of.

"Please go all in. What do you want, Pour Some Sugar on Me?" Daiki suggests, still grinning like he's a cat who got the cream and the canary while rising to plug his phone into Yamada's speakers.

Yamada rolls his eyes. "Be more original could you?"

"It's five minutes long Yama-chan, don't think you can handle it?" Daiki asks, focus on his phone screen as he presumably roams the Internet for the song.

Yamada huffs, sounding like 'is that a challenge', then turns back to look at Chinen, but his eyes quickly flit away again, the only sign of any nervousness. "Get up."

Chinen hurries to get another sip from the vodka bottle before he hands it to Yabu, who looks at him with unreadable eyes that makes Chinen even more suspicious.

Then there's a hand before him to help him up, and he accepts it, lets Yamada pull him upright, then turn him towards the armchair and give him a little shove.

He obediently settles in his designated seat, not knowing how to position himself to be somewhat comfortable, wondering if he can get away with closing his eyes and pretend to be somewhere else.

Daiki starts the music, fixing some with the volume, and Yamada takes a deep breath while shrugging off his hoodie, leaving him in jeans and a plain black v-neck t-shirt. He gets an appreciative whistle for it, and Yamada sends a glare behind him before taking the few steps forward to stand before Chinen who has no idea where to look because he doesn't want to look at Yamada's face but not stare at his chest or crotch either.

Thankfully the decision doesn't have to be made since Yamada slips into his lap, straddling his thighs and lays a hand on his shoulder. Chinen draws a shaky breath and he kind of wants to crawl away from the invasion of his personal space, even before Yamada leans in so close to speak in his ear that his hair tickles Chinen's nose.

He smells really good, Chinen can't help but notice, and pointedly focuses on figuring out what cologne he's wearing rather than Yamada's breath against his temple or his weight in his lap.

"Let's just pretend this never happened later." Yamada murmurs in his ear, then slowly withdraws, and Daiki's fixed the volume to his preferences, filling the room with a slow, sultry rock beat while everyone else is silent.

Yamada takes another deep breath, then lays his free hand on the armrest of the chair for leverage and starts slowly rolling his hips in time with the beat. It's not even a hiproll, it's a full body roll starting at his shoulders, and Chinen can't look away for the first few beats, watches Yamada's thighs work and feels Yamada's hand on his shoulder tighten and loosen as he holds himself balanced.

Then he manages to look at Yamada's face, finding his eyes hooded and a blush on his cheeks, but his expression is focused and he's very pointedly not meeting Chinen's eyes.

There's a quiet, impressed 'damn' from somewhere on the floor that Chinen barely hears because he's entirely distracted by Yamada's hips moving in a filthy eight a little too close to his eye level. Chinen would be more than happy for Yamada to just keep doing this, because it's pretty safe and he can handle it.

But of course not. Yamada scoots closer smoothly, ends a hiproll with it, then takes his hands off of Chinen's shoulder and the armrest, and for a second Chinen's deadly afraid that Yamada's going to touch him and leans back in the chair with a blush rising on his cheeks. But instead Yamada's hands meet briefly at his own sternum to make sure he's balanced enough without them, then fingertips of one hand run up his own throat and lightly through his hair as he raises his hands above his head.

Chinen's glad he leaned back, because Yamada's hips are scarily close to his own and he clearly isn't straight or drunk enough not to start reacting to this, and he blushes even more.

Yamada's eyes are closed now, lost in what he's doing, and after a few completely filthy bodyrolls in time with the music, his hands come down again, this time running down his own chest to his hips and thighs like some goddamn pornstar and Chinen bites his lip, unsure whether he's mostly embarrassed or turned on. Or embarrassed that he is turned on.

“Where the hell did he learn that?” Another whisper comes from the rest of them, it's definitely Hikaru and he mostly sounds in awe, but it makes Chinen blush harder at the reminder that they're not alone.

“I don't think I want to know.” Daiki replies, just as quietly, but it's enough for Yamada to react, head whipping around to glare at them so quickly he sways and Chinen doesn't think twice before grabbing his hips to keep him from falling.

It's odd, unfamiliar and Chinen regrets it immediately, his palms warm and sweaty against the rough material of Yamada's jeans. They've been close before, touched each other for fanservice and just for fun, but this is a whole different level of it and Chinen's not sure he's comfortable with it. He's about to let go when Yamada turns back to look at him with unreadable eyes that seem to freeze every muscle in his body. They stare at each other for what feels like a minute but is hardly a beat of the song's drum, then Daiki interferes.

“Hey Chi, haven't you seen enough porn? No touching.” He calls, mostly sounding amused and Chinen quickly removes his hands while Yamada looks away with a roll of his eyes, but slips off Chinen's lap smoothly just to turn around and then crawl back and _oh fuck_.

When Yamada finds his rhythm again, his ass is way too close to something Chinen doesn't want him to feel, and now that he could close his eyes and pretend to be somewhere else without Yamada noticing, he can't make himself. It feels too much like a different kind of situation in this position, and the sultry beat and suggestive sounding lyrics that Chinen doesn't understand doesn't help. Neither does the smell of Yamada's hair or the sound of his breathing, and Chinen kind of wants to punch himself for being so attracted to him right now. Mostly though he wants to punch Daiki for having this stupid, stupid, _stupid_ idea.

Yamada's back arches a little, and Chinen can't help but watch how his muscles tense under the dark fabric of his shirt, until Yamada leans back closer to him and he loses that view. Yamada doesn't touch him, holds himself at a few inches from Chinen's body, which is definitely for the best since he has no idea how he'd react to a touch right now. But it's just a brief comfort because Yamada is so _close_ , Chinen can feel his body heat and see his breaths in his chest and smell his cologne and shampoo and he almost feels hypnotized, fingers tightening on the armrests to try and keep himself under control. Not do something stupid like letting his hands move or maybe roll his hips up to meet that rhythm.

It's accidental when it happens and Chinen really tried his hardest not to move and he's not even sure he did, but Yamada's ass brushes against his very obvious erection and he can't keep from gasping, a breath of air into Yamada's hair that he has to notice.

He definitely does, considering he straightens up a little and glances over his shoulder, but he doesn't miss a beat of the music and Chinen bites his lip and subtly turns his head aside so that no one can see how red his face is. He'll never hear the end of this. But it's not like Yamada is unpleasant to look at normally, and he's pretty certain straight men would get hard from having him rolling his hips in their lap. It doesn't keep him from being ashamed, not knowing how to handle this, but the song is coming to an end and the other members start whistling and applauding and he figures he'll just have to live this down.

But Yamada doesn't leave his lap. He moves around, struggling a little with his legs until he sits comfortably on Chinen's lap while loudly complaining about his thighs and that Daiki is the worst fucking friend ever and they better be happy, damn perverts.

Chinen takes a deep breath to calm down before turning to look at them, pretty sure he looks as much of a mess as he feels, but it'd be even more suspicious if he kept looking another direction. Daiki's grin is really damn smug, which is odd, while Yuto and Takaki stare a little dazedly, but there are a few knowing looks, like Keito and Yabu, and Chinen's not sure he likes those.

“Okay so who the hell taught you to do that?” Hikaru demands loudly, and if anyone is fazed about how Yamada moves a little closer to Chinen, slipping an arm around his shoulders, no one comments.

Chinen definitely does not want to know who taught Yamada that, but he's so busy trying to will Yamada's hips two inches further away with his mind that he's surprised he even hears what anyone is saying. He can't for his life understand why his body reacts more to this situation than the actual lapdance, but it obviously does, heat spreading from everywhere Yamada is touching him and he nearly shudders from the closeness and that damn amazing smell.

“I'm not telling.” Yamada retorts, sounding like he might even be sticking his tongue out, but his fingers are playing with the hairs at the back of Chinen's head and it feels good enough that Chinen can't make himself look at Yamada's face.

“I can still find out.” Hikaru claims, then Yabu slaps the back of his head and says that no one really wants to know. Except maybe Yuto.

Yuto looks like he very much would like to know, still a little dazed and staring at Yamada like he's a mirage of some kind.

It sends a sting of something ugly through Chinen's body, and he mostly subconsciously wraps his arms around Yamada's waist protectively.

He almost thinks Yamada shivers, but he could just as well be imagining it.

He's definitely not focused for the coming few turns, too busy fighting his hormones and trying to calm his goddamn heart rate down to normal to hear anything that isn't addressed to him. He's at least a decent actor though, so he probably looks like he's present enough.

Then Yamada speaks. “I dare you to run around the building in your underwear.”

And he blinks to focus, easily picking out Keito as the victim since his jaw has dropped and the others are laughing hysterically.

“I can't wait to see this.” Hikaru cheers and gets up from the floor with minimal damage.

Chinen wonders if he has to move now, but Yamada stays right where he's seated on Chinen's thighs, which are starting to go a little numb by now.

“You're not coming to watch it?” Inoo asks, and Yamada says he has all the faith in Daiki's cell phone camera, and besides, it's cold.

It's a really, really transparent lie and it has Chinen's face heating up again and so much for calming his heart rate.

But Inoo seems to accept it and trots off towards the hall, grabbing Yuto's hand on the way to help guiding him right since he's not walking very straight.

Three minutes later, the door closes and the apartment is strangely silent after the loudness of seven drunk men in the hall.

There's a moment of silence before Chinen dares looking up at Yamada, who's looking back at him with hooded eyes.

“So...” Yamada starts, voice low like there's still someone else there to listen, and Chinen swallows uncomfortably. “Do you want to talk about it or just make out?”

Chinen wets his lips at the suggestion, silently wondering how long it could take the others to make Keito strip. “Make out sounds nice.”

Yamada's smile is just as attractive as his earlier dancing and he rearranges himself again, placing a knee on either side of Chinen's thighs before leaning in to push their lips together. His mouth is hot and wet and tastes like vodka and citrus cider, and Chinen easily parts his lips for Yamada's tongue, telling himself it's because they're in a hurry. Yamada crawls even closer, and when there's another erection rubbing against Chinen's, he moans into the kiss that's already more tongues than lips. Yamada makes a similar noise, then the hand that played with Chinen's hair before returns to twirl fingers into the strands and it's just enough of a pull to feel really really good.

Their hips roll together in perfect rhythm already, which makes Chinen wish he could have done this earlier because it feels sickeningly good. Yamada lets out another small sound of appreciation and Chinen's already certain that this isn't stopping at just making out.

The kiss breaks on a mutual groan when they rub together specifically roughly, and Yamada's hands are on Chinen's belt buckle and his mouth on Chinen's ear before he even has time to move.

“I really wanted to ride you.” Yamada mumbles, and Chinen isn't even surprised that he talks as dirty as he dances but it still goes straight to his cock because he's never heard it before. “But I couldn't think of anything to keep them away for that long.”

Chinen moans impatiently and reaches for Yamada's belt to return the favour when Yamada gets his pants open and a hand inside.

“I haven't been fucked in a while so it'd take some time to stretch me.” Yamada goes on, voice a lot breathier as soon as Chinen starts working on his jeans, his hands almost shaking because of Yamada's goddamn voice and what it's saying. “Maybe another time, yeah?”

“Shut up, shut up.” Chinen urges because if Yamada keeps talking while stroking him he'll come in like three seconds. Yamada just grins and leans in to kiss him instead, moaning into the kiss as Chinen finally gets a hand around Yamada's erection and starts stroking.

It only takes their arms knocking into each other once for Yamada to push just a little closer and Chinen wraps his hand around both of their erections, squeezing them together and it feels so fucking good.

Yamada falls out of the kiss with a high-pitched moan and then they just keep spilling from his lips to the point where Chinen almost wants to gag him to keep him from sounding so sinfully good and drive him so close so fast.

It only takes Yamada resting his temple against Chinen's with another breathy moan directed straight into Chinen's ear for him to lose it, groaning into Yamada's hair as he spills over them both, and Yamada comes about five seconds after.

They both catch their breaths for a few moments, and Chinen shifts against the hot wetness seeping through his T-shirt that he should have at least pulled up.

Yamada breathes a long sigh and then pulls back enough to look at Chinen, his cheeks gloriously flushed and eyes warm.

There's a silence for a few moments, before Chinen decides to speak. “I did not expect you to talk like that. Are you trying to kill me?”

Yamada just smiles, almost a little embarrassed, then starts crawling off of Chinen's lap. “Come on, I'll lend you a shirt.”

Chinen can barely stand up properly after having Yamada in his lap for so long, and Yamada laughs at him but tugs him along to his bedroom, pressing that the others won't be much longer.

Chinen's wearing a black T-shirt with text on it, and Yamada obviously doesn't have one that looks the same. Besides, he needs to change his own shirt as well, so Chinen sighs and tells Yamada to just give him something black so maybe at least Yuto won't notice that they changed clothes. Or just screw it and take something red so nobody has to guess.

He's just pulling his stained T-shirt over his head when Yamada starts talking.

“Daiki knows I like you. That's why he did that.”

Chinen gets the shirt off and looks at Yamada for a few moments, at his kind of embarrassed but earnest expression. It's not like he hadn't already puzzled that together at least subconsciously, but hearing Yamada say it still feels like it hits him right in the face.

“It felt weird telling you while straddling you.” Yamada admits, and Chinen can't stifle his urge to laugh.

“But you could tell me other things.” He points out, and Yamada's smile is definitely embarrassed now but his eyes are serious.

“I meant it. If you want me.” He says, sounding almost shy and it's such a contrast to what he did earlier that Chinen can't help the stupid smile from spreading on his lips.

“You're my best friend. Why wouldn't I want you?” He says, because it feels so obvious that he wouldn't turn Yamada down. He's always loved him as a best friend, so if Yamada wants him too, he could love him more than that.

Yamada's happy smile is beautiful and he looks like he's about to say something, but right then the front door opens and they hear the rest of their group returning to the apartment while laughing and talking so loudly there will most likely be complaints from the neighbours later.

Yamada and Chinen both stare at each other with wide eyes for a moment, before Chinen shrugs dejectedly. “So now we come out of your bedroom together with flushed cheeks and new shirts after you danced in my lap, great.”

“Well, now it doesn't matter if they know, does it?” Yamada asks, smiling despite the hint of uncertainty in his voice.

“No, I guess it doesn't.” Chinen agrees with a sigh and looks at Yamada's open wardrobe. “Just give me that red thing.”

Yamada's smile is adorable and a little mischievous as he turns back to his clothes. “I don't think I have anything pink though. But I guess I'll have to get something.”

 

 

~*~

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
